


Ferdinand and Ashe Support

by Omeyrolx_theChessmaster (Chessmaster_Omeyrolx)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessmaster_Omeyrolx/pseuds/Omeyrolx_theChessmaster
Summary: He wanted to save him. Yet he merely sealed his fate. How would he react to such a mess, especially towards one who seemed to disdain his adoptive father for his actions?Constructive criticism is appreciated, but not necessary.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 15





	1. So Speak He Did (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought of what would happen if there were secret Supports in Three Houses, like if in the Black Eagles route, letting Ashe accompany you to fight Lonato and making him hit the final blow to him let a Support between him and Ferdinand show up, after the latter talks about how Lonato was a "monster" for having civilians in his rebellion.
> 
> A bunch of angst in the beginning, but I swear it'll get better for both of these precious boys.

Ashe: “Lonato, I…”

……

Caspar: “Damn it! It was all so pointless. I’ve never seen so many people utterly heartbroken...”

The battlefield smelled of blood. Everyone felt so tired and demoralized. On orders from the Church of Seiros, the Black Eagles class of the Officer’s Academy had been tasked in dealing with the aftermath of a suppressed rebellion. What followed was a sudden ambush from within conjured fog, where the people of Gaspard territory attacked the students and the Knights of Seiros. However, with the famed warrior of the knights Catherine, the ensuing battle had been easy.

‘Easy’. To use such a word was strictly correct. Aside from Lord Lonato and his diminished army, the soldiers who sided with him were civilians who had no training in battle, not in sword fighting or tactics. Despite having the element of surprise, they were no match for the students of Garreg Mach Monastery, let alone the Knights of Seiros and a legendary Hero’s Relic. Simply calling the ordeal one-sided would be generous.

Ferdinand: “Forcing innocent civilians to risk their lives… That man was not a noble, but a monster.”

The militia were nothing, yet they were made to fight. To Ferdinand von Aegir, this was nothing short of one of the most despicable acts a lesser noble would shamelessly commit. Using the common folk for your own gain was something Ferdinand abhorred. It reminded him too much of his own father, who was too greedy and arrogant even for the position he held as prime minister of Adrestia.

Hubert: “What could have pushed Lord Lonato to this point?”

Edelgard’s dark-haired advisor put his hand to his chin, his calculating demeanor and scaringly-inquisitive nature clear as day. Given that everyone in the class was made to kill uprising citizens, Ferdinand would be forgiven for being off-put by such coldness. However, the orange-haired noble reluctantly came to expect it at this point, knowing that Hubert is always like this, with no thought as to how others felt about it.

Ferdinand: “It doesn’t matter the reasons. Lord Lonato was a menace to the commonfolk who threatened to kill the very archbishop herself.”  
Ferdinand: “She has given the people of Fódlan peace of mind, yet he had the gall to claim the goddess herself was on his side! Such blasphemy only naturally brings about justice to such nobles.”

Hubert: “Heh. Is that how you feel over what just transpired, now?”

Hubert often mocked anything that came out of Ferdinand’s mouth, because the latter always claimed himself as Edelgard’s better. Due to that, he knew such a thing would be Hubert’s response. Even so, Ferdinand had still felt he needed his voice to be spoken, and the severity of recent events to be understood. So speak he did.

Caspar: “...Huh? Ashe?”

Ferdinand: “Of course! Once I surpass my father, I will show all of Fódlan the true value nobility has to the innocent.”

Ferdinand’s resolve, however, left him oblivious to the silver-haired youth shuffling past them. Once the cyan-haired lad called out to Ashe, the student shorter to Ferdinand slowly turned to them, his body looking heavy in every step he took.

Caspar: “Hey Ashe, are you OK?”

Ashe: “E-Er… I…”

Ferdinand: “Please, don’t say anything.”

Noticing Ashe’s wavering voice and mannerisms, the noble places a gloved hand on his shoulder to comfort him, his own face dropping to one of sadness.

Ferdinand: “I understand that something like this has obviously affected you deeply. However, I assure you, there is no need to lose heart.”  
Ferdinand: “As horrible as it was to take lives of the innocent, we needed to protect the church and its people. We…. *sigh* ….We did what had to.”

Ashe: “N-Nhh….”

Ferdinand showed a sympathetic smile.

Ferdinand: “You did well to try to diffuse the situation against that man. However, he simply would not see reason.”

Their final words to each other rang in his head.

[Stand down, Ashe. I must destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary!]  
[Please surrender, Lonato! Whatever your reasons for doing this, we can still talk it out!]  
[Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess! We have virtue and the goddess herself on our side!]  
[Even if all that’s true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn’t right!]  
[Enough. If that is how you feel, prepare yourself! I’m putting an end to this!]

The feeling of his arrow nocking against his bowstring had enveloped his hand again.

[That vile woman… Christophe… Forgive me...]

His final words and the sight of his bleeding corpse grasped Ashe’s throat. Ferdinand’s voice picked up in assurance.

Ferdinand: “For the safety of the people, he had to be put down like the dog he was. You did nothing wrong, Ashe.”

Ashe: “S-Stop it…”

Ferdinand: “In fact, I am proud of you! You took the initiative, and finished him off yourself. Your bravery against such a corrupt noble is commendable!”

Ashe: “I SAID STOP IT!”

His face twisted itself into a scowl, the spots under his eyes darkened by shadow. The usual light that shined in his eyes was gone. Both Ferdinand and Caspar were taken aback to hear the quiet Ashe yell loudly. Hubert looked intrigued.

Ashe: “You… What could you have possibly known what Lonato was like!?”  
Ashe: “He took me in when I had nowhere else to go… Lonato taught me everything I knew about Fódlan. He… He was my family…”

Ferdinand: “Wh…What…?”

Ferdinand’s eyes shot open from what he had just heard. Ashe’s voice was shaking with every word he spoke.

Ashe: “That’s why… That’s why I don’t understand!”

The grip to his side tightened.

Ashe: “Why… Why did this happen? Lonato was always such a kind man…”  
Ashe: “Everyone in the village was… was so nice to me. And I… I killed them. I killed them all!”

His voice was on the verge of crying. Ferdinand could do nothing but stand in disbelief of the weight of Ashe’s despair.

Ashe: “I had to, I know I had to… I know that! But still… *sigh* What does that make me?”

He berated himself. He had begged the professor outside his class to let him assist in this mission, thinking he could find a way to save Lonato. How could he have been so naive? All he did was bring about the inevitable by his own hand.

Ashe: “I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I shouldn’t be bothering you at all.”  
Ashe: “I’m… I’m going to check on the town. I hope my brother and sister are OK.”

He turned around and left without another word. If he had stayed any longer, the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes would have made themselves known to the students of the Black Eagles.

Ferdinand: “A-Ashe...”

Caspar: “I’m… I’m gonna go with him.”  
Caspar: “He prolly shouldn’t be left alone like this…”

He takes off, leaving Hubert and Ferdinand with each other. Ferdiannd was nearly stunned into silence. All he wanted was comfort the young man. Yet he praised a boy for killing his father figure.

Hubert: “Hmph. How like you to drive away those around your presence.”

Ferdinand raised his arms and shook his head.

Ferdinand: “Hubert, that is enough. If we must bicker, so be it. But have the decency to restrain yourself until we arrive back at the monastery.”

Hubert: “Heh. Amusing. You speak of restraint, yet you were quite adamant in your “praise” for Ashe.”

Hubert let his arms down, his taunting words had cut Ferdinand deep.

Ferdinand: “Th-That… I had no idea of Ashe’s connection to Lonato!”

Hubert: “Was their conversation to each other on the battlefield not enough to at least clue you in?”  
Hubert: “Did young Ashe’s kind words for Lord Lonato before this month not register into your thick skull?”  
Hubert: “If not, then you are even more dense than I thought you were.”

He kept up the relentless mockery. Unlike before, Ferdinand had no rebuttal. Hubert crossed his arms.

Hubert: “However, what Catherine mentioned earlier, I do find it interesting. Apparently, when Faerghus’s king was murdered...”  
Hubert: “Lord Lonato’s son was accused of being an accomplice. So the church executed him for his apparent crimes.”  
Hubert: “It appears he believed that his son was innocent of the king’s slaughter, and that the church killed him for unjust reasons.”  
Hubert: “Whether or not that’s true, however, I cannot say for certain. Still, it would certainly explain quite a bit.”

Ferdinand: “Huh? What are you talking about? How could something like that be involved with what happened today?”

Hubert: “Must I spell out everything for you?”

Lifting his head and looking down, Hubert smirked, giving off a twinge of annoyance, but also a sense of self-amusement.

Hubert: “From Lord Lonato’s perspective, the church was a danger to Fodlan, given they had killed his son, when the two had done so much for them in the past.”  
Hubert: “It is also clear that the people of Gaspard territory adored both him and Lord Lonato, if they were willing to lay down their lives against us.”  
Hubert: “How amusing for such a “monster” to be driven by a sense of duty, isn’t it Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand: “Th-That…”

With that same smirk, Hubert turns his side to Ferdinand, preparing to take his leave.

Hubert: “This is why you will never be Lady Edelgard’s equal, let alone her superior.”  
Hubert: “Your refusal to seek out details leaves you with nothing but your own little bubble to wallow and regress in.”

With that final taunt, Hubert takes his leave. Ferdinand was now alone.

Ferdinand: “I-I… I…”

All he had left was the blood-stained grass beneath his feet and a weight on his heart. His own voice failed him when he tried to rationalize his behaviour to himself. He refused to be as bad as his father, who would trample over the lives of others and their feelings. He thought he could help Ashe feel better about the battle that had just happened. He wanted to be the best of a noble who would speak up so that his words would be enough to inspire hope.

And speak he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I tried putting in the dialogue progression from the game, with different lines to indicate button presses:
> 
> Ex: Ferdinand: “It doesn’t matter the reasons. Lord Lonato was a menace to the commonfolk who threatened to kill the very archbishop herself.” *player presses button* “She has given the people of Fódlan peace of mind, yet he had the gall to claim the goddess herself was on his side! Such blasphemy only naturally brings about justice to such nobles.”
> 
> I also tried meshing the aftermath scenes between the Black Eagles and the Blue Lions for this chapter, as evidenced by the dialogue at certain points, and to put my own writing style together with the game's. Hopefully, it turned out okay. ^^;
> 
> I planned for this chapter to sort of act as a "prologue" to Ferdinand and Ashe's Support, maybe like a secret cutscene, before getting into the Support itself, just to sort of set the mood. Can't wait to work on it more!
> 
> It's honestly been a long time since I wrote anything like this, so feedback and criticisms are greatly appreciated! Thank you. ^_^


	2. C Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking off from last time, a young noble of the Adrestian Empire seeks amends with a commoner of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, but not necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while to get this done! Different things grabbed my interest away, and it didn't have much to do with COVID, really. Hopefully, I won't get as distracted when making the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I revised the first chapter a bit to make it flow a little better, but I didn't change anything drastically, just some words I felt were a bit out of place.

Ferdinand: “Ah, Ashe. I was hoping I would find you here.”

Under the warm embrace of the sunlight that shone into rows upon rows of stained glass, Garreg Mach Monestary’s cathedral held a near-heavenly glow within itself, even during morning hours. Followers of the Church of Seiros would show up in such a place and give prayers every day, in order to show their faith to the goddess that watches over the land of Fódlan. Ashe himself is too a follower of the Serios religion, and would often come here like the other devout believers. For quite a while however, Ashe had started giving different prayers to the goddess than he usually did. Ever since the day that Ashe’s heart and soul became haunted by his conscience.

Recognizing the sophisticated voice of the orange-hair noble he knows, he turns around to meet the taller young man.

Ashe: “Oh, good morning, Ferdinand. Are you here to pray to the goddess, too?”

The shorter boy smiled at the noble, trying to hide his sorrow from him. Ferdinand, however, recognized his pain this time, unlike last they spoke, and decided to play along for a bit.

Ferdinand: “Well, the truth is, I have other business to attend to here. However, a true noble would never object to giving his prayers to the goddess.”  
Ferdinand: “Would it be alright if I joined you?

Ashe: “O-Of course! Don’t let me stop you.”

Ashe had always felt nervous around the nobility. He still hasn’t gotten used to talking to Dimitri, even after the prince had made it clear that he wanted to be treated equally to others. Even Ferdinand, while not a bad person, made Ashe tense from how passionate he’s seen him be at times, and felt he couldn’t say no to him even if he wanted to. It was a bad habit of his that he couldn’t quite break, even after having lived with Lord Lonato for a couple years.

Still, once they started praying together for a bit, Ashe managed to internally calm himself down. The soothing atmosphere of the monastery allowed for perfect moments like this to give blessings and thanks. In addition to moments of contemplation and self-reflection.

After a couple minutes of silent prayer, Ferdinand speaks up, ready to address his intentions to Ashe.

Ferdinand: “I must ask you, do you consider yourself very pious, Ashe?”

Ashe: “Heh, I suppose I could be. I only first started practicing a couple years ago, though.”  
Ashe: “I imagine you’ve been a follower yourself ever since you were really young.”

Ferdinand chuckled, raising his hand up in gesture.

Ferdinand: “Indeed! One must always give their thanks to the goddess, be they noble or commoner. She is the very reason we have a land to pray in, after all!  
Ferdinand: “However, some nobles ignore such truths, and merely pretend to have faith in order to keep face.”  
Ferdinand: “That is why I must show my own faith as true and just every day, as the one who will one day become prime minister of the Empire!”

Ashe laughs a little himself, a bit amused by Ferdinand’s theatrics.

Ashe: “I imagine you’re this passionate about pretty much everything, aren’t you?”  
Ashe: “Whenever our classes share sparing lessons, I usually see you battle with so much confidence. I’m a little envious, honestly.” (optional line if Ashe is not recruited into the Black Eagles)

Ferdinand: “Come now, there is no need for praise. I simply do the best I can at all times, as the example of true nobility I strive to be!”

Suddenly, Ferdinand’s face then turned serious, and his ever-present smile had vanished from it. It was time that he brought his focus back to what he came here for.

Ferdinand: “...But we are getting off-topic. I must confess something. The real reason I came here... is you, Ashe.”

Ashe: “M-Me?”

The silver-haired youth was taken aback a bit.

Ferdinand: “Well, yes. I wanted to apologize to you.”  
Ferdinand: “What I said to you back then, after that mission... I… I had hurt you deeply.”

Ashe, realizing what Ferdinand meant, began to try and deflect the conversation, stammering as he tried to comfort him.

Ashe: “O-Oh, no, you don’t have to apologize for that...”

Ferdinand: “No, I must. I should have realized that you were in pain. That you were hurt. But all I did was make you feel worse.”

Ferdinand remained obstinate, yet he couldn’t help but look downwards, feeling shame for his past actions.

Ferdinand: “I must confess, I often speak about what is on my mind, with no regard as to how it affects those around me.”  
Ferdinand: “Constance herself has even pointed out how insensitive I can be.” (optional line if his Constance support is reached)  
Ferdinand: “However, even if I cannot stop myself from doing so at times, it was no excuse to be oblivious to your suffering.”

Ashe: “Ferdinand...”

Ferdinand: “I am truly sorry for what I did, Ashe. Do you think you could ever forgive me?”

The young silver-haired youth smiled as best he could at the noble, giving an understanding gaze, yet one that hid a sense of melancholy and turmoil.

Ashe: “Don’t worry about it, Ferdinand. I get why you felt like that.”  
Ashe: “Honestly, even I don’t understand why Lonato tried to fight the church.” (optional line if before Ashe’s paralogue)  
Ashe: “With how much you care about the nobility, you must’ve felt as betrayed as I was with Lonato’s actions.”

He couldn’t explain why, but Ferdinand had sensed that Ashe still felt downtrodden, despite acting otherwise. It made sense. Ashe’s father figure had died, and he himself had given the finishing blow. Ferdinand isn’t fond of his own father, due to him being a huge disgrace to nobility, yet he still somewhat cared for him on familial principle. He didn’t want to potentially hurt Ashe even more by speaking his mind again, but the noble gave a sigh, confirming his true feelings.

Ferdinand: “I… Well, yes. I still cannot forgive Lord Lonato for rallying commonfolk into a crusade against the church.”  
Ferdinand: “No true noble should endanger the lives of those he swore to protect, no matter the reasons he may have.”  
Ferdinand: “However, you had always regarded him as someone you greatly respected and looked up to, yes?”  
Ferdinand: “You would mind telling me what he was like? I wish to at least know what kind of noble he was before...well...”

Ashe’s eyes, though somber and heavy, started to light up. Even after everything, he can’t help but look back on the fond memories he had with Lord Lonato back in Castle Gaspard. He would still enjoy talking about Lonato, whenever possible.

Ashe: “Really? O-Of course, I’d love to tell you!”  
Ashe: “Actually, I’ve been curious as to how the nobility in the Empire works. I’ve heard it’s a lot different than in the Kingdom.”  
Ashe: “Would you mind telling me about it one day, yourself?”

The noble chuckles a little.

Ferdinand: “An exchange of information between countries, is it?”  
Ferdinand: “Very well! We have a deal.”

Ashe: “Great! I can tell you all I know about Lonato right now.”  
Ashe: “Actually, wait, we’ve been here for a while, haven’t we? We should hurry over to class.”

Ferdinand: “Ah, of course. We must not be late.”  
Ferdinand: “In that case, let us get together again in the future, Ashe.”

Ashe: “Sure! I’ll see you around, Ferdinand!”

With that, Ashe hurries off out of the cathedral. As the sunlight continues to shine through the stained glass, Ferdinand looks on at the younger man until he is out of earshot.

Ferdinand: “I wonder… Why exactly would Lonato have done what he did?”  
Ferdinand: “Even if it was to avenge the death of his son, how could he not have realized that he would be hurting Ashe like this?”

He sighed. As much as he prided himself on his nobility, Ferdinand had to concede that he did not know everything about it, least of all what politics went on in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus compared to the Adrestian Empire.

Ferdinand: “Ashe... Even though you were hurting, you still did not want me to feel horrible for what I did to you...”  
Ferdinand: “I pray you can one day move on and heal from this...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep the parenthesis next to the lines of dialogue that relate to other factors in the game (like Ferdinand and Constance's support)? Should I keep lines like that out of this work in general? I figure they wouldn't hurt, since Ashe and Marianne's support mentions the latter's B support with Sylvain if it got done first, but please let me know if any of you don't want them moving forward.
> 
> Again, feedback and criticisms are greatly appreciated! Thank you. ^_^


End file.
